


Situación embarazosa

by VicPin



Series: Elia y Hvitserk - Era Moderna [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Una declaración inusual pone a Elia en una situación francamente embarazosa.Ojo: Invitado especial.





	Situación embarazosa

 

Elia se volvió hacia su novio completamente sonrojada. Hvitserk, en lo que ella consideraba un despliegue impresionante de celos en torno hacia el trato que  prodigaba a Connor Kenway, su ex, se llevó un pedazo de bistec entomatado a la boca.

Podía sentir el peso de las miradas de aquellos que estaban sentados en la mesa; de hecho, estaba segura de que Björn y su esposa Torvi estaban demasiado incómodos con aquellas palabras mientras que Ubbe y su esposa Margrethe buscaban con sus miradas alguna mesa a donde ir; Sigurd y su novia Tanaruz, mientras tanto, se habían levantado para bailar en la pista junto con los demás invitados de la boda. A lo lejos, Halfdan y Harald Finehair observaban divertidos el inusual acontecimiento mientras que sus mujeres iban inmediatamente a la mesa contigua a contar el chisme.

 Avergonzada, se volvió hacia su novio y le dijo:

-¿Sabes algo, Hvitserk? Me siento con ganas de patearte las pelotas e irme a hacer un trío con Connor y su esposa. Y sin embargo no lo hago porque igual tengo ganas de concebir a Hvitserk Jr enfrente de todo el mundo sin importar arruinarle la boda a nuestros hermanos, así que o una de dos: Hago lo primero o hacemos lo segundo. Tú eliges.

El aludido dejó la servilleta, la tomó de la mano y, levantándose con ella, le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo empezamos?


End file.
